User talk:Theboy1001
Welcome! Clan info Hello, . I need some of your clan information because then I can add your clan to its correct categories. Please tell me if your clan is a free-to-play clan, a pay-to-play clan, or both. If you need anything else contact me or any by leaving a message on their talk page. Thank you, --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer '' Talk | | ' 15:34, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Thanks for creating the KOTA page for me, Theboy. Soldier 1033talk 16:53, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Signing on talk pages Hi, Just a gentle reminder to use your signature whenever you post on a talk page or the forums. This is to ensure that everyone knows who you are. Simply type for tildes (~~~~) after you are finished typing a message. Thanks! Soldier 1033talk 16:57, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Guest Book Hey, come to my User page and sign my guest book please Soldier 1033talk 18:11, 6 December 2008 (UTC) RE: KOTA Memberslist We really don't need a full memberslist here. I'll take a look, but I might remove it. :Ah, you haven't put one yet. Well, let's leave it that way. ^.~ Ah Thanks for the useful edits here on wikia. 19:16, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :^ I second that. . Also, please take a look at this page. Thanks, 20:43, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::I hope you also don't mind looking at this page. Thanks if you do! Again, great editing! - 23:04, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Sig Help No problem. :) 21:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Your Signature I have had to temporarily remove your signature because you did something that makes it so the code never ends, meaning it interferes with any text after it. I'll help you fix it in your sandbox. 01:35, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :It's all good now, thanks for fixing it. :) 12:30, 5 January 2009 (UTC) RE: No, we follow the RuneScape:Style guide. The letters of any word except the first word are not capitalized unless they are a proper noun. 19:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) hello Hey ummm I made a website where people can talk about almost anything... the site is http://s1.zetaboards.com/The_Everything_Forum/Index Kisanorame... 04:21, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Clan sign up sheet Hello, I would like to aks you if you could help me make a page to be a sign up sheet for my clan: "Clan:Brotherhood of Guthix" As I have no idea how to do that. It would be very kind of you to help me. --Arsenal1 000 21:34, 4 May 2009 (UTC) URGENT for any Admin I have been accidentally been blocked as a result of BTZ's block. I do not know why. When I try to edit, it says "Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Btzkillerv"." The block ID is #284. Could an Admin please sort this out? I am posting this here as there is nowhere else I can post. Theboy1001 09:01, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Thank you to Clv309 who fixed this. :) Theboy1001 20:37, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Np. The block occurred when Soldier blocked Btz on the tenth, but when I was talking to him earlier today, I was looking solely through my blocks for the block ID number (I figured it'd be less confusing than looking at the blocks of other admins too), so I apologise for the length of time it took to get it sorted. Christine 22:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC) POC I have one question about the player owned city. Is it owned by real players or npcs?